Question: Simplify the following expression: ${q-2+7+6q}$
Answer: Rewrite the expression to group the ${q}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {q + 6q} {-2 + 7}$ Combine the ${q}$ terms: $ {7q} {-2 + 7}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {7q} + {5}$ The simplified expression is $7q+5$